dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Ideas
People who made these ideas: BendyTheDevilKing, iim0_0mii, archangel15093, JJCHESETER1234, And possibly more. If you want an Idea to be featured, please list your username and idea. BendyTheDevilKing's Ideas: Watermelon Preset Potion: Mint / Medium Green {Primary} | Any red color {Secondary} | Black {Tertiary} Bee Dragon: Clear Wings (Color using Tertiary) , Striped Colors (Secondary + Primary) (You can design any mutation stuff) Bee Preset Potion: Black {Primary} | Yellow {Secondary} | White {Tertiary} Upgrade Buildings: It costs some materials to upgrade useful buildings / plants. Diets: Herbivore, Omnivore, and Carnivore Diets (iim0_0mii said at the same time) Dragon Accessories: Hats, Shoes / Stockings, Etc. Base Trusting: Let other people build in your base via Settings Base Banning: Banning certain people from your base Custom Preset Potion: 50,000 - 100,000 for a custom preset potion. If not approved, you get a refund. Sound Effects: Sound effects for dragons depending on mood Gamepass(es)''': '''Infinite Storage (In Dragon Menu) New Base Stuff: Snowman Decoration: 15 Snow, 1 Carrot, 3 Coal | Magical Stump: 10 wood, 15 Leaves, 5 Mushrooms, 5 Glowing Mushrooms New Material: Magical Mushrooms | Just like the Glowing Mushrooms, but Pink | Food Source | Able to have seeds and be planted Packs: 1,000 needed to make: Leader can invite people, design the base, and rank people up. *BendyTheDevilKing, Erythia is adding guilds soon* < Wow, Cool! Thank you for telling me! Pack Dens: Each Person gets their own base in the pack. The people are able to customize their own area. Bigger the rank, more space Minigames: Once a month, a Minigame Portal Opens for 7 days. The winner of each will be rewarded with 1,000 - 10,000, an egg (Random), and a Preset Potion. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ iim0_0mii's Ideas: Pattern Potions: Gives a specific dragon a pattern, makes the dragon 3 different shades of light grey "WE NEED COOKIES" - A direct quote from iim0_0mii Sell dragons in shop: More or less depending on the dragon and the materials, If all one color, +10,000 (Pitch or Pure) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Featured Ideas: duckgami: Coliseum: 1. Cue in dragons, People watching could bet on who wins, putting coins in a pot. 2. The coins in the pot would be evenly given out to the people that voted the dragon that won. 3. The dragon that won receives a prize. The loser doesn't gain or lose anything. SillyRavenGamer (Adding on to ^^^): Add PVP invites, so you could privately battle friends EvilLittlePiggy: Dragon Saddles: A list of the materials needed to make saddles. These saddles would be needed to ride giant dragons (SillyRavenGamer stated saddles would be nice before this post,) Starter Dragon (None) {5 Leaves, 1 stone} Fluffy Raptor (None) { 10 leaves, 5 stone } Drake (50 stone, 25 leaves) Wyvern (30 stone, 40 leaves) Moth (1 Ice Crystal, 50 stone, 30 snow) Owl (2 Ice Crystals, 60 stone, 50 snow) Hydra (None) {50 snow, 2 ice crystals, 50 stone} Shark (10 mushroom, 50 stone) Turtle (5 mushrooms, 25 coal) Axo / Axolotl (15 mushrooms, 5 bone, 20 stone) Leviathan / Levi (1 glowing mushroom, 10 mushrooms, 20 bone) Lizard (None) {5 sandstone, 20 sand, 5 bones} Beetle (5 sandstone, 10 sand, 20 bones) Lung (5 petals, 20 leaves, 30 bones) Zeiphera (30 petals, 40 leaves, 50 bones, 20 stone) Mother (None) { 50 leaves, 50 stone, 2 Glowing Mushrooms, 2 Magical Mushrooms (Seen in Bendy's Ideas) } Skeleton + Pumpkin Dragon ( 5 Ghost Essence, 10 ghoul wood) Ice Wyvern (None since event finished) {10 Candy Canes, 5 Ice Crystals, 10 Snowflakes, 5 Snow} None = Too tall, big, or simple. The { } text is what I, Bendy, think for the No Saddle ones. ( ) is what E.L.P Stated in his / her ideas. MaybeBellaBoo: Dragon dens: Store dragons in dens to save on dragon storage, at the cost of not being able to use them until withdrawn. Sizes: Small (2 slots) Medium (4 slots) Large (6 slots). Material costs: Small (500 stone, 300 wood, 20 coal.) Medium (800 stone, 500 wood, 30 coal.) Large (1,100 stone, 800 wood, 50 coal.) Appearence: The small den is like a small hill with a cave enterence, with small open crates containing water and food, and a campfire in the middle. It's about 3 players tall. The medium den is larger with chests instead of crates, and a small bridge big enough for a dragon about the size of a Howler or smaller. The campfire is larger as well. This den is about 5 and a half players tall. The large den, being the biggest, has much more room compared to the other two. The chests are replaced with large barrels containing food, and a small river is added for water. It remesmbles a mineshaft with wooden supports that dragons can climb on. This den is about 8 players tall. In each den, you will be able to see the deposited dragons. If a dragon is to big to fit, it will be shrunk to a more suitable size. And, you can deposit food into the dens to fill the crates/chests/barrels, allowing dragons to grow while you're away. However, this also means that any dragon inside can lose hunger, making the food run ouit quickly if you have dragons like mothers or Skelltor inside. ZycronRaven: Ok, so I think that some of the areas need an update. Let's just get this straight, Jungle, volcano, and desert are just getting OLD. They have no new dragons to give, and nothing to offer except farmable resources. I think that all the biomes, except fantasy, leisure, and tundra (because tundra just had an event), Need something new to offer. Maybe use the large arena in desert as a sparring competition, where the winner gets a random potion or egg! Or make the lava in the volcano hurt you and your dragon, and hide hidden treasure chests filled with coins in that lava. Maybe add an oxygen meter for the ocean, and you have to fly and sit in air bubbles to refill that meter. Maybe the jungle gets a canopy that makes it harder for flying dragons to find and hunt you. Maybe the grassland has racing competitions or fashion shows(Fashion shows would be where you show off your dragon and the audience votes on the prettier one), and winning them gives you an item. Plus, we can always add more dragons. The grassland could get a fuzzy pet-like dragon that's unrideable, but it can rest on your shoulder and act as a damage multiplier. The jungle could get a crocodile or parrot dragon. The volcano, a mechanical or steel knight-like dragon. The ocean doesn't really need anymore dragons, but the desert could get a cactus or antelope dragon. TuckerDaWolf + A FANDOM user (Not me) : Dragon Armor. This would be both an update for dragons and worlds. Worlds would have certain hard-to-get metals and materials. Just like with dragons, the better the armor, the rarer the metal. Certain armors would also have an effect on your dragon. For example, Grasslands might have Stone armor (not very strong, slows your dragon down), Jungle might have iron (stronger, but slows down your dragon), Tundra might have iron and ice (ice armor speeds your dragon up but it is quite fragile), Volcano might have obsidian (obsidian armor is very strong, and it has no speed effect), Desert might have copper and gold (gold armor is very weak and heavy, mostly for looks | copper armor is light and kinda weak), and Fantasy might have crystal (strong, light, gives your dragon a speed boost, and looks good | the ultimate armor) List: Stone: - Common - -10 speed - Damage it can take before it breaks - 3500 - What worlds you can get it in - any Iron: - Blop - -10 speed - 5000 - Jungle, Tundra Ice - Very Rare - +30 speed - 1500 - Tundra Diamond (forgot to mention above) - Ultra Rare - +15 speed - 10000 - Tundra Obsidian - Ultra Rare - No speed effect - 25000 - Volcano Copper - Very Rare - +20 speed - 2500 - Desert Gold - Rare - -20 speed - 7500 - Desert Crystal - Legendary - +50 speed - 30000 - Fantasy Heavier armors will have twice the slowness effect on smaller dragons with light builds. So if you put gold armor on a Saurium, it will have -40 speed, but a Krekiz will only have -20 speed because it has a bulkier build. Also, the rarer the material, the more you need to craft the armor. Common - 50 That one in between common and rare (aka Blop) - 250 Rare - 500 Very Rare - 750 Ultra Rare - 1000 Legendary - 1500 So a pitch, pure or gold mother with crystal armor means the player who owns it has been playing the game for a long, long time. TuckerDaWolf: ☀ A Stay Button! Okay so you know when you put a dragon down and you want them to stay EXACTLY where they are, but then you move and then your dragon moves? For me, it is the WORST thing EVER, and this would help out my game a ton! How it would work: When you click on a dragons profile it would show all the info, but right next to the breed button would be a stay button. When toggled, your dragon would stop, and stay where you are untill you pressed the button again, toggling your dragon to "Stand Up" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Trading Offers: 0